White Rose, by Candle Light
by zachlorthan
Summary: short and sweet, this is just the rough draft. Weiss and ruby enjoy and evening alone. mature content. smut, lemon, fluff. a little more poetic than my usual works, but i hope you enjoy. ruby's personality is a little off, just an fyi.


Weiss sat down to study, as she always did, at the cramped oak desk that had been shoved up next to the closet, to make room for the stuff she and her teammates had refused to give up. Ruby, as always, had left it a mess after she had finished using it as a work bench for her weapon, tweaking this and that to make it as perfect as possible. Weiss growled slightly under her breath. Honestly, her girlfriend could be so annoying, even when she wasn't in the same room. She shoved a loose gear off to the side, and tried to avoid getting oil on her paper.

Low and behold, no sooner had she started than the door to the dorm room burst open, Ruby letting herself in with a loud groan, stopping just inside the door and stretching backwards almost far enough for her hands to touch the ground. Weiss, who had turned to reprimand her, found herself caught in the movement of Ruby's school uniform, the skirt having pulled upward to reveal a rather devious amount of leg. all annoyance from moments before were lost.

As Ruby straightened, she saw Weiss staring, and said "what?"  
Weiss stuttered, trying to get her brain working again. "I, uh, that is, you, um... try to be more quite, please. I'm trying to finish up my essay."  
She turned back to her paper, flustered and more than a little flushed at the thoughts trying to force their way into her head.  
For a few moments, all was quiet, and Weiss dared to relax a bit, pen scribbling furiously across the page. She should have known better.

A slight swish of cloth was her only warning as Ruby draped herself across Weiss's back, looking over her shoulder at the page. The pen had halted mid stroke, Weiss suddenly tense. A rather sweet scent trickling down her cheek as Ruby spoke softly into her ear.  
"What class is this for, Princess?"  
The use of Weiss's pet name, as well as the husky quality to Ruby's voice, made it clear that Ruby was not interested in the assignment in the slightest.  
Weiss tried to answer, but suddenly she couldn't remember.  
"For, um, uh, for Historical Grimm Encounters," she answered, hoping she had chosen the right class.  
"I see. It's late, though, and the paper isn't due for another few days. Why don't we call it a night and have some fun instead?"  
Weiss shook her head, trying to clear the hypnotic fog that was building in her mind. Honestly, Ruby was far to good at the art of seduction, although being a relative of Yang, it wasn't a surprise. It didn't help that she wanted to as much as Ruby. But she always got her work done early.  
"I, uh, I better get this done now. Maybe after, we can... Have fun."

She stuttered around trying to avoid the word 'sex', as it was still a sensitive issue for her pampered mind. Such words had always seemed dirty, although with Ruby, it was usually doubly so. She had matured quite a bit, and had developed her own bad habit of managing to find exactly the right angle to get Weiss out of her clothes and into bed.  
It also didn't help that Yang and Blake had manage to convince a hotel owner down in the city to keep a room on hold for them, for those nights when they needed to be alone. Blake's heat week was usually racked with midnight noises from the cat and her flame. She wasn't sure how they did it, but Weiss wasn't going to complain. Even she and Ruby tended to get loud while they... Had fun.  
Weiss knew she would not be able to resist Ruby for long, since Ruby obviously wasn't going to give up, but she was determined to put up a fight at the very least.  
"That's to bad," Ruby said, her words soft yet gruttal, drawing Weiss in with every syllable. "If it takes too long, I may just fall asleep. It's already 9:00. I'm not sure if I can stay awake for more than another hour."  
Weiss grimaced. Of course, she had to play the time card. "I, um, may be able to finish in half an hour. Then, then we can play." she grimaced again, finding her use of such a childish word unsettling.  
"Oh, in that case, I'll stay next to you." Ruby grabbed a chair, forcing into the corner of the desk and taking a seat. Ruby's body was resting softly against Weiss's off hand side. Her hand trembled as she struggled to form words on the page. Five minutes in, the pen in her hand hadn't moved an inch.

Ruby whispered in her ear "are you sure you can finish in a half an hour? I'm not so sure. I think I'll just head to bed no-" she was cut off as Weiss kissed her, hard.

The pen lay forgotten on the page as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. Ruby was unsurprised, smiling internally at her victory. Her own hands had already pulled off Weiss's overcoat. As they kissed, Ruby's tongue pushed into her girlfriend's mouth, tasting the minty tooth paste that Weiss always used. Likewise, Weiss caught a slight taste of chocolate, sweet, but also slightly bitter.

Ruby's left hand pulled the clip out of Weiss's hair, her long ponytail dropping down farther as her silky hair spread over her back in a silver curtain. Weiss manged to get the jacket off Ruby's shoulders, but could go no further while they were still locked in their embrace.

Their lips broke, a slight line of drool connecting their tongues as they gasped for air. After proper clean up, they began to strip themselves, slipping out of their clothes. Instead of their usual frantic movements, these were slow, methodical. To Weiss, it was quite romantic. The candles she was using to light the desk cast flickering shadows across Ruby's skin as, inch by inch, it was uncovered.  
Ruby might claim she had a better view, the pale skin of her lover glinting brilliantly in the shadows, soft light gently outlining her perfect features.  
When both girls were finally undressed, Weiss reinitialized their embrace in an almost frantic manner. Ruby let her enjoy it for a few moments, but then caught her wrists. In terms of physical strength, Weiss would never be Ruby's equal, and her lover managed to pin her arms to her side.

"Slow down a little, Princess." Another shiver ran through her as she heard her pet name. "We have all night. Lets enjoy this."

Though Weiss was itching for pure unbridled euphoric sex, she knew Ruby was right. They both enjoyed the rough and tumble frantic sex between classes, but on those occasions when they had extended time alone, Ruby enjoyed slower, more romantic textures. And Weiss found that they were much more enjoyable, over time.

"Alright. Then lets get more comfortable, at least." Weiss reached over to her bunk, pulling down her thick comforter and spreading it out on the ground. Ruby watched as Weiss made her usual OCD checks to the temporary beading, then layed down on it with her. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing and feeling nothing but the hot fire of their passion and love for each other.

Ruby reached her hand up and around, bringing their bodies closer. Weiss followed her lead, their skin touching, Weiss finding comfort in the soft embrace. Small lines of electricity raced by under her skin as they kissed again, slowly, carefully. The flickering shadows dancing around the room added to the hypnotic effects of their actions.

One of Ruby's hands traced down Weiss's spine, and she arced, breaking the kiss as she gasped lightly, the contact almost ticklish. Likewise, one of Weiss's hands was drawing slow circles around Ruby's lower back.

While Weiss's neck was exposed, Ruby leaned in and kissed right over her pulse, the constant beat a comforting sensation. The contact, of course, made the pulse quicken. The kisses moved south, each one drawing a good moan, groan, or gasp from the effected partner. ny the time she made it to the slight but soft breasts, Weiss's body was covered in goose bumps, her nipples already hard.  
Before Ruby could continue, Weiss managed to unbend, her own mouth landing squarely on Ruby's neck, giving a defined nip. Ruby gasped loudly, half from surprise, and in the moment, Weiss managed to land a kiss where it was meant to go.

Her skin was on fire, cold and hot, flushed. These were the moments Ruby lived for, moments were nothing else mattered. A situation where only these feelings existed. And only two things could produce them. fighting, and sex. Once she had asked Yang why she loved it so much, and she had simply replied "when you do it sis, you'll know exactly why."

She decided to step up the foreplay, her hands sliding down Weiss's stomach to her legs, one hand firmly gripping each thigh. Weiss was clearly beside herself in the pleasure of the moment.  
Her right hand moved, sliding around the pivot of her leg and gently curling around Weiss's sex.  
Weiss lost it, and moaned "Ruby, please... Just do it!"  
Ruby smiled. Weiss had little patience for the buildup of sex.  
"Alright then, love. But we do this together."  
Weiss nodded, her hand joining Ruby's.  
With another nod, the two made their moves, followed by the hoarse cry's of the initial penetration. wasting no time, they began a simple rhythm, push and pull. Ecstasy built quickly while they where still miles from orgasm.

Weiss was slightly more sensitive than Ruby, but she made up for it with her vigorous movements and boundless energy.  
Each movement brought forth a new sensation or sound, gasps, groans, moans, words of pleasure, sexual incantations. Through the fog, it was impossible to make them out, but they all meant the same. More. More. More!

In what seemed like minutes, they could feel their edges approaching at alarming rates. In her excitement, Weiss rolled over on top of Ruby, one hand holding her up in a half sit, her whole body moving with the consecutive thrust. Both girls were covered in sweat. Their breath came in short gasps and grunts as their minds were filled with white noise.

In a finally twisting motion, the girls came together, bodies slick with various liquids, minds so overloaded that they collapsed in a formless, picture-less dream of euphoria and ecstasy.

About a half hour later, Ruby woke, Weiss curled around her, still sleeping. She smiled to herself. 'you are what I live for,' she thought to herself. She re-situated herself, then gave in to the noiseless oblivion.


End file.
